Aleron Loche
|Base ID = }} Aleron Loche is a Breton commoner and gambler who lives in Bravil, and is the husband of Ursanne Loche. Background Aleron started to gamble hoping to get the gold needed to get him and his wife out of Bravil. He soon started taking bets at the Arena in the Imperial City. He ended up borrowing money to pay back his debts and place more bets to make up for is losses, but only ended up with more debt. He ended up borrowing money from an Orc named Kurdan gro-Dragol. After Kurdan came to collect, he took Aleron away and he hasn't been seen since. His wife knows he is still alive, but Kurdan refuses to speak with her or tell her where her husband is. She will ask the Hero to speak with Kurdan and look for a way to clear Aleron's debt and return him home safely. Interactions Caught in the Hunt Kurdan will agree to clear Aleron's debt if the Hero can go to Fort Grief and retrieve his family's axe. At the fort, the Hero will find Aleron trapped there. He will explain that Kurdan made up the story about his axe to trick people into going to the fort. The fort is used by Kurdan to host a hunt to the death. In order to escape, the Imperial, Nord, and Orc hunters must be killed for the keys they carry that should open the gate blocking any type of escape. However, Kurdan will not allow anybody to escape to talk about his hunt. He will kill Aleron and attack the Hero. Aleron's wife will be upset that he is gone, but inside she knew something like this would happen. Dialogue ;Caught in the Hunt "Oh no..." "It appears as though Kurdan has tricked another poor soul with his "axe" story." :Axe of Dragol "You haven't guessed it yet? There never was any Axe of Dragol. It was just a ruse to lure you out here. I fell for the same trick. In my case, he told me if I retrieved the axe, he'd erase my debts. I was such an idiot to believe him. You're now the prey in Kurdan's insane hunt, just like I am. ANd here, we'll most likely die." ::Axe of Dragol "Clever ruse. I wonder how many have died falling for it?" ::Hunt "Kurdan doesn't make most of his money being a simple usurer. He also invented what he calls the Hunter's Run. People pay him a great deal of money to hunt and kill living human prey. No questions asked, and he takes care of the bodies. He uses the dungeons under Fort Grief as the hunting grounds. I was placed here because he knew someone would go looking for me. I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this. I hope you can fight. It's our only chance of escaping alive." :::I have a boat nearby... "Don't bother. The door to this place is now locked. The only way to get out is by descending into the Hunter's Run and killing the Hunters. One of them will have the key to the door. That's Kurdan's rules. It's the only way we can win. I wish I could help more, but I can't fight. I've never held a weapon before in my lfie. Please... get us out of here!" ::::Hunt "I'm not a rich man, but if we get out of here alive, I'll do what I can to reward you." "Kurdan is treacherous... be wary, friend." Quotes *''"Hear me out before you leave."'' *''"I don't trust Kurdan. Even if the hunters are beaten, make sure to watch your back."'' Appearances * de:Aleron Loche ru:Алерон Лок fr:Aléron Loche